


Whispers of Emerald

by Shanlulu



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Love/Hate, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanlulu/pseuds/Shanlulu
Summary: Loki doesn't want to go back to down to Midgard, but they are orders from Odin.You are a cop, who is working the dead-end club shift and doesn't take any crap from anyone.When a chance meeting happens, what is it that annoys you so much about the Raven haired man... and what is it that intrigues him so much?





	1. Chapter 1

**PART 1**  
  
  
"Brother, Father has demanded one thing of you. You do this and he will forgive your sins." Thor implored with Loki. His dark-haired sibling stared at him with a look of disdain. He had been locked up these past few years in Asgardian royal prison, yet still, the thought of what he had been requested to do was not one he was willing to entertain. Loki crossed his arms in juvenile defiance.   
  
"You want me to go to Midgard, and what? Play nice with people? Treat them as my equals. Surely, you do not mistake me as a fool, Thor. Father is merely doing it to belittle me." Loki turned his gaze from him and sighed. This was all Odin's idea, possibly even with a gentle whisper from his dear mother, to try and turn his son's superiority complex into some simpering love for Midgardians.   
  
"Loki.." Thor urged him, this was going nowhere, his father had asked him to persuade Loki, to make him realise that the people of Midgard held far more value than what Loki placed with them. "Can you not at least try it? You never know, you may even find someone who catches your attention." For the best part he was talking from experience, Jane had captured him completely, and even now he yearned for her. He watched as his brother rolled his eyes at him.   
  
"So what you are telling me is that you want me to lower myself and fall in love with a Midgard whore?" It wasn't really a question, one that didn't need answering. It was certain that  _wasn't_  what Odin had planned for his son's expedition. The god of mischief was not amused in the slightest, it was beneath him, to mess around with mere ants in comparison. Yet he felt for all his arguing, he had no choice in the matter, not really. Running his hands through his hair he grimaced at the thought. "I take it Father has no intention of letting me out of this?"  
  
"No. You aren't wheedling out of this one."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You sighed as you shot a glance at the rest of the lazy waste-of-air cops in the breakout room. They couldn't give two flying shits about what was going on here. Had they not seen the random bat-shit-crazy things that had happened over the last few years? Just because it was quiet now didn't mean that it wasn't going to start happening again. You grabbed your flask and filled it up with more dirty coffee. God this stuff was disgusting! But it was free and better than a kick in the teeth. Clipping the lid back into place you walked out of the room without even a word goodbye and went to sit in your car.   
  
 _Another night in paradise!_ You would have to go and do the club run soon, something that you hated with a passion, yet whilst your partner was absent, you were given the 'cleaning up the trash' jobs. Resting your head on the steering wheel you groaned. What bet were you going to make tonight? Five peoples vomit on your shoes or six? Maybe even how many of them tried to make a pass at you because they were beyond drunk and thought a god awful pick-up line would get them out of spending the night in a cell. Marco would really pay with leaving you in the lurch like this. You had saved all your dry cleaning bills for him when he returned. You were going to get recompense somehow. Still, you had to think, you had a few days holiday after tonight, that was something to hang your hope on.   
  
Before you could really settle down to rest, you heard dispatch come through on the radio. You glared at it as if it had just sworn at you and sighed. So it began. Grabbing your radio, you answered the operator, and let them know you were on your way to the incident. Fingers crossed that it wouldn't be too much hassle, yet you didn't hold out much thought. Starting the car, you reversed out of the space and made your way to the club. _Here goes nothing._  
  
The club was packed, the smell of old alcohol and sweaty bodies made you want to hurl. You could not stand the smell of Vodka and Energy drink, after a while, it just smelt like it had been belched out by the crowd. Disgusting. Tonight was just like any other night, but why did you feel the urgency to get out of there? It felt claustrophobic like someone was watching you from the shadows. Finally finding your way to the side of the bar you noticed the doorman. He was pretty hot, tall slim, messy shoulder length hair and looked like he wanted to be anywhere  _but_ here. Oh if only he knew how much you agreed. He clocked you, and you saw a small smile creep across his otherwise frowning lips.   
  
"Hey look who it isn't!" You grinned, cocking your head, hand resting on your hip, eyeing him quickly. "A little birdy tells me you have something for me, Lane?"  _Tobias Lane_ such a beautiful specimen of a man. Still, you kept your thoughts to yourself, as you watched him point out to a guy who was curled up in a ball in the corner. Your eyes trailed back to Lane's laidback posture on the wall, it only seemed to draw more attention to his body, but you stopped yourself before your mind reeled off ideas, ideas that you couldn't unsee.   
  
"Do you want me to help you with him?" Lane asked, knowing it meant that he would follow you out of the club and you weren't exactly unwilling. You nodded, as you grabbed the guy by the shoulder and pulled him up, aided by your backup.  He leaned all of his weight into you. The guy's breath stank of booze and you waved a hand in front of your face, he was far too close for your liking but either way, you needed to get him to the car.   
  
"Hey, beautiful do you come here often?" You rolled your eyes at him, you should have guessed he would try coming on to you, and in response, you tugged him further towards the door. "If I did it wouldn't be for you." You sighed, this was about the most attention you got, from drunk idiots that you had to haul back to cells for the night.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to take him?" Lane seemed to be fairly worried but you waved him off, you could handle this idiot.  You knew the more time you spent with this drunk guy, the more likely the chance he was to throw up on you.   
  
"It's cool, I doubt this idiot is much of a threat" You laughed incredulously "If lover boy over here thinks he's gonna get some, he's deluded!" You gave a small laugh when you felt the guy shift from your grasp, he was going to blatantly kiss the floor hard. Yet that didn't happen, instead, you felt a hand wrap around your throat, even in his inebriated state, he was actually pretty strong.   
  
"You what you fucking little bitch! No one talks to me like that! Not even a fucking cop!" His grip tightened. "I'd fuck you right up now if I had the chance. "   
  
"G-get off me" It wasn't your intention, nor had you done so previously, but this time you panicked, just managing to get enough of your mind together to grab his arm. You were just about to set off his pressure points to let go, as protocol dictated, when he punched you in the stomach, knocking you off guard, and off your feet, thankfully away from his grasp. "Fucking little bitch, you aren't giving it now are you!"  
  
The next few moments were a blur, cloudy as you struggled to catch your breath. Could you have passed out? You weren't sure but struggled to sit up and lean against the wall, hands clutching at your stomach. The world seemed to spin around you, making you feel nauseous. You felt someone lean down and haul you back up to standing. Not the greatest plan, as your legs shook from shock. You expected to see Lane's hazel eyes to stare back at you, but they were a deep emerald green.   
  
Blinking a few times you focused properly, realising that it wasn't Lane at all. The strong hands that gripped you belonged to a dark haired guy, extremely good looking but had a stern and unimpressed expression on his face. You could only look back at those green eyes and falter. Who the heck was this guy? Wasnt he familiar? You were certain you had seen him somewhere before. "If the control against crime were left to you, the world would have ended already." Came his sharp but silken tone.   
  
"I was going to say thank you for your help" You replied looking at the guy who was now very much unconscious being stretchered out by Lane and the rest of the door staff. "However, if you are going to be like that I won't bother." You shook his hold of you and rubbed where his fingers had been, it actually hurt. You glared at him, okay, maybe you should have let Lane take the guy, but that was no way to talk to you. "Now if that is all. I will be on my way."  
  
"Strange. I thought someone like you would have a thicker skin, I didn't realise that they trained you to be as soft as shit." The man replied with a nonchalant tone. You growled under your breath, why the hell did he have to be the one that helped you? He was an obnoxious twat.   
  
"Brother, I hope you aren't teasing this Officer of the Law." You looked over at the second guy that stood beside the one with the wicked tongue and tilted your head. You were sure that you recognised him too. He gave you a smile as you traced the line of his t-shirt over his broad shoulders. Yes, you really did recognise him. "You are a friend of Janes aren't you? I'm her partner" He said still smiling, and infinitely more talkative than his counterpart who seemed to be eyeing you with contempt.   
  
"Uh.. yeah. More like acquaintances really. Oh, so that must be where I recognise you from." You added feeling very unsure of the situation.   
  
"That must be it!" He said with a laugh and nudged his friend with his elbow. "This is my brother, don't you think you should introduce yourself as you are the one who helped her." He said to the raven-haired man, urging him to speak.   
  
"I am Loki." He said plainly, uninterested by default, however, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of you. Your breath caught in the back of your throat. Loki... as in  _the Loki!_  You stared at him in disbelief, surely not. This sullen looking guy couldn't have been the one to have almost destroyed the world. You noticed that Jane's boyfriend put his hand on Loki's shoulder and squeezed. "Before you ask. I am not the Loki you are probably thinking. Just mere coincidence. My mother tended to like Norse mythology, that is why his name is Thor. Ironic do you not think?"  
  
You eyed them both with suspicion if you had any sense you figured it would be a ruse. There was no doubt it was them, but you couldn't work out why they seemed to be somewhat hiding their identity, even if their attempt was awful. It intrigued you more than anything as to why they were on Earth, surely they didn't want to spend time down here. Maybe, Thor, he would be here for Jane, but why Loki? You were surprised that it had been allowed.... that was if they knew about it... This night was definitely taking a turn down a very strange path. There was every chance these guys were just off their heads and they were lookalikes, but something told you that wasn't it.   
  
"Riiight. If you say so. Well, Messrs Thor and Loki. It was lovely meeting you. Thank you for your help, but I must get to work." You said, Loki's eyes still set on you intently, making you feel uneasy. You wanted out of this weird situation and you would get a bollocking from Chief if he found out that you had been chin-wagging, whilst meant to be working. Thor placed a gentle hand on your arm as you began to turn away from them, which surprised you, his voice softly saying your name.   
  
"It would be good to catch up if you do not mind it?" You tilted your head in confusion, what was the need to meet again?   
  
"I have a few days holiday, so I can imagine I will be about in the evenings if you are."   
  
"Ah good." Thor nodded. "Then may we see you again." You trailed your eyes over the man with glittering green eyes, locking eyes with him for an instant. Something seemed to freeze inside you and you made your hurried goodbyes, getting away as fast as you could. Something was very very strange about them and you were glad to be away. For all the eventful evenings that you had had, this definitely took the biscuit and not one that you were going to forget in a hurry.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come Loki! Let us drink! We may as well celebrate our freedom whilst we still have it!" Thor seemed to be in good spirits as he slapped Loki on the back. Yet the God of Mischief could not help but let his eyes linger where you had been. Something about you had captivated him, yes he thought you were some useless mortal, but he was sure there was something different about you. For the life of him, he couldn't make out what.   
  
"She is a very powerful woman." He said simply, half to himself.   
  
"You said anything but, to her. Why, does she interest you brother?" Loki scowled at him and waved him off.   
  
"Far from it. I believe it is your round." If he had been honest with himself, he was certain he had heard you calling for him. Even when you were standing right in front of him, he was sure he could hear you whispering in his ear, thoughts, suggestions, observations.. or was it his imagination. As much as he was still not happy at being on Midgard, he had to admit you had peaked his interest, for the mere fact that you were not as you seemed. That was enough for him to agree with Thor that meeting you again was not the worst thing in the world.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**   
  


You sat down, glad to be finally over with your shift, you had gone to five other call outs, all of them were the same story: A drunk guy basically making a nuisance of himself. You closed your eyes, glad to finally be free of the stupidity of the city for at least a couple of days. Leaning your head on the back of the sofa, which was about as comfy as a curb stone, you thought back to your meeting with Loki and Thor; or at least their lookalikes. The same thoughts whirled around your head again and again, until you started to feel dizzy. If they were truly who they said they were, why were they here? How had the authorities let it happen? Had Loki given up on his weird fucked up plot to rule the world? From what you supposed looking back on footage from the press, Loki thought you were lower beings to him, so why would he now be mingling with the commoners?  
  
"What's got your goat, Pumpkin?" You heard the familiar voice come into the room, footsteps echoing off the walls. Justine. She was a good friend, who worked at the reception desk, and at least someone that paid attention to when something had you worked up. You opened your eyes and looked at her with a withering look. She just smiled, it was the same look that you pulled whenever you got off a shift. Justine giggled, her soft features turning up into a smile. "Same old huh?"  
  
"You would never believe the night I've had." She gave you a look that was your cue to divulge the night's events to her. She was always there to listen and you were more than happy to oblige. You began with the start of your trash clearing, even though you had been on shift hours before. You mentioned the wonderful Tobias, the idiot drunk guy and finally, after avoiding it for a while, you told her about the brothers. Just as you had suspected, the shock on her face was something to be admired. She didn't believe it either, yet she knew that your story was so outrageous you couldn’t possibly be lying. "So that was my evening if you can even begin to imagine how weird it was."  
  
"So, you think it could actually be them?" She asked with a quizzical look, focusing on the main controversial topic at hand.   
  
"No, yes. Oh, I don't know. It sounds so stupid saying it out loud. It couldn't be them. Could it?" You asked, the more you spoke about it, the stranger it sounded. You rubbed your temples, just meeting them had caused this, it was probably wise to steer clear of them all together, for fear of your brain exploding.   
  
"It must have just been con artists trying to get laid." This woman had no filter, but that was why you had become so close. You were exactly the same. You laughed, nodding in response, not really sure what else you could say, as it would be just more questions that couldn't be answered. She sat down next to you and placed a hand on your arm. "I think you need a drink, girly. I'm on a late shift tomorrow. The night is still young, one or two might do us both some good. In fact, why don't we go to that new rock bar, you know, the one with the karaoke."   
  
"You have to be kidding." You said with an unimpressed expression on your face. "You are not getting me singing."  
  
"Sorry, not an option. You will drink and you will sing. You know I love to hear you sing. I think it’s only fair considering I've had to listen you whinge every night while Marco has been away. Think of it as a present." Justine gave you wink, there was no way you were getting out of it, but she was right, you could do with a drink.  
  
"Fine, but I will not promise that I will get up and sing though."   
  
"Of course." She said with a wink in her eye. "Why don't you go and get freshened up and I'll meet you out by the front desk." She took your hands and stood you up, ushering you out of the room before you had a chance to object. With a shake of your head, you walked in the direction of the locker room.  
  
It was blissfully quiet, and it meant that you could wash away all of your annoyances away. It felt good to be clean and refreshed, the idea of going for a drink slowly growing on you. Taking out your black jeans, you slipped them up over your hips and fastened the button. You had a love for those jeans, they made you feel great. It took you a few minutes to work out what top to wear and just decided to slip on deep blue string vest, Simple and understated. You weren't looking to pull anyone this evening. After messing about with your makeup for a few minutes, you grabbed your knee high 'going out boots'; they were fairly high slim heeled, in ruched black leather. [outfit](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://clicktime.symantec.com/a/1/CPXwu1hFuK79skVXGD7bL4NDw-SNr3p6Sq62OX5iwVs=?d=QAgyoTcozcFBQkyZmL7DoHLerqdjrVftyljzJ5DmP8ZM8YFIqjXhYTQhcIKIcC7O_X-tY87daH_Rsl-eCB-irgwNNDro5lOcuTlRXbrr3NKPsB5cy8iL5qhDDrFNfwQxVnBN_jM2i09pJJCQLaqRBiYA-nsh4yoF8hCYvJOSnnrfXzdLhkBvXz27XqGDbvAR_DE0OEKaBbWaLf09j1aK6uFOTNdSUmVbgapZ_fv4zuk9MrhY9fSn1rVserMa9zt2qdWgCBS89vJKPn9ExD0czlOwymLmGH-it7Uo5oEmZvKgVFgYJmIepcBt0fi7vuG7Ob0e2su-iUcttpUhiM9ap15Z7uP7NXwX9SYLRL55Z4oQ_LbuwOXL2Ys%3D&u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.deviantart.com%2Fusers%2Foutgoing%3Fhttps%3A%2F%2Ffavim.com%2Fmedia%2Fuploads%2Fimages%2Forig%2F140302%2Fbad-bad-girl-bag-biker-Favim.com-1435610.jpg) Feeling that you were about ready, you took your leather jacket off the hanger, zipped it up, leaving it half open and took a moment to look at yourself in the locker mirror. Not too bad. The jacket was stunning, you wouldn't have bought it if it hadn't been for Marco. The stitching and layering just pulled you in neatly, accentuating your curves. You would have to thank him again when you saw him.   
  
You tucked your phone, and your card wallet into your back pockets and taking a deep breath you walked out to the front desk, getting a few wolf whistles from your teammates. You shook your head and threw your fingers up at them in jest. Such wolves, the lot of them. They should know better, but people don’t change, they would be the same old team, until now and forever.   
  
"Hot Damn Girl!" You heard Justine's voice. Raising your eyes, you saw her leant up against the desk. She must have changed in the toilets, as she now had her hair high up in a ponytail, and eye makeup to die for. You had always envied her makeup skills, but as much as you tried, you just ended up looking like a panda. Simple was the way you rolled and it suited you. “So, time for drinks! Tonight.. We Party!” She exclaimed excitedly. You would have groaned but seeing the excitement on her face just made you smile. She could be quite excitable and as much as you tried to resist, it was contagious. With that, she dragged you outside and you set off for the club.   
  
It hadn’t taken long to get there, and queuing had been non-existent due to the bouncers knowing who you were. You looked at the red halogen light, glowing from the sign  **Midnight**  and smiled. Fingers crossed you wouldn’t come across any trouble. It was pretty busy, the crowd in full throng, and you both made your way to the bar, where Justine bought you a double of your favourite drink and mixer. Taking a seat close to the stage, you took your jacket off and sighed, letting yourself loosen up. This was the music that made you feel at home, in fact, you were glad that Justine had suggested here because out of all the places it was bearable in comparison to the others.   
  
The first drink went down easily, followed by three more, and finally, you had relaxed. Dancing with your friend to the singers on Karaoke, it amazed you that there was so much talent in this place, as no one (apart from one) had only raised the bar. Secretly you hoped she would forget about the singing and just have a good night. You watched as Justine got pulled away by a very attractive guy in a white shirt, with bandanas around his wrists. You smiled to yourself as she gave you a wink, as she began to dance with him. You weren’t jealous, but that feeling of someone watching you made you look around to find the source, but there was no one. Shrugging it off as just being alone in a crowd, you moved your way to the bar and grabbed yourself another drink, skirting around people to get back to your table and sat down.  
  
You watched people dance as you tapped your legs with your hands to the beat, you were enjoying yourself, even if you weren’t dancing. The song finished and you looked up to the stage. The DJ announced that they were going to have another person up to do Karaoke, and when he said your name, you faltered. Turning your head to Justine, you narrowed your eyes. She had done it in secret.  _Little Bitch!_  Taking a deep breath, you scowled at her thumbs up and walked to the stage, preparing yourself for complete and utter failure. The DJ smiled at you and passed you a little paper.  _She had even chosen a song for you!_  You read the note and smiled. At least she hadn’t given you something awful, she had given you, your favourite song of the moment, with a sigh you nodded to the DJ and he handed you the mic.   
  
The crowd of dancers were quiet, waiting for the music to start. You thanked whatever higher power there was, that you had some experience of being up on stage, not a lot, but enough to make sure you didn’t run off the stage screaming. You lowered your head, waiting for the music to start, scanning your mind for the lyrics. Even though you had them up on screen, you weren’t a fan of relying on them. The strange music started, quietly at first, before the heavy riffs of guitars blasted through the sound system.   
  
It was time, you breathed your fear down, and became one with the music, this song resonated with you, and brought something out in you, some confidence, something hidden deep down. The drums and the guitars made your blood run faster, as adrenaline coursed through your veins. If Justine wanted to see you sing. She would see you sing! You raised your head, connecting with the watchers with your innocent eyes as you began to sing. Your movements deliberate, slowed, enticing. God forbid you ever did this in normal situations, people would have thought you were mad. Everyone stood still listening to your words. 

_"You look at me like I'm a revelation  
_ _You wanna know if I can bring salvation  
_ _You saw a sinner, saw a saint inside of me  
_ _You wanna know if I'm a friend or an enemy..."_

You wondered whether you were that bad that people would eventually start to boo you. Yet that didn’t happen, in fact, it seemed like the opposite, they seemed transfixed. Trying to ignore the wanting eyes of all of the crowd, you continued your song. Losing yourself once again in the melody and the lyrics as the music rose to the start of the chorus. Your voice cutting through the music.   _  
_

_"I waged war in a fiery blaze  
_ _I found peace in a purple haze  
_ _My angels and my demons  
_ _They don't know their place  
_ _Ready or not, they're gonna come out and play"_

When you opened your eyes you realised everyone was moving again, but some were much closer, a few reached out to you. You thought it was rather odd, your voice wasn’t that good by any stretch of the imagination, you were just average, nothing special. There should not be this much of a reaction from people. You stepped away from the edge of the stage, making sure to get away from any wayward hands. You felt that tremble of the reoccurring paranoia and closeness of someone watching you. Even in this position, up on stage, you couldn’t make out what it was that was causing your uneasiness.   
  


_"I can be your heavenly or I can be your hell  
_ _I can say a prayer for you or I can cast a spell  
_ _I push you to the darkness just to pull you to the light  
_ _Cause I can take away your breath or I can bring you back to life_

_Half God, half Devil  
_ _Half God, half Devil  
_ _Half God, half Devil  
_ _Half God, half Devil"_

  
People chanted with you, you scanned the crowd, enjoying the sensation of people responding to the song. You smiled at them, at the end of the day you weren’t a star, you just wanted to have fun. You high-fived a couple of them, and noticed Justine jumping up and down in time with the song, she was enjoying this far too much for a normal person. You were just about to pull away when your eyes locked with someone else's… Deep Emerald Green. You almost stopped singing altogether, unable to look away, but you managed to force yourself to sing even though your mind had turned to a whirling vortex of confusion.    
 _  
"I won't pretend that I resist temptation…"_ The man with the emerald eyes moved closer, almost as if pulled to you. Without warning, you felt like you were singing just to him and everyone else had disappeared. He too seemed transfixed, pondering on what the hell was going on, but his eyes never deviated from you. 

_"I think it's funny when you preach damnation"_

_"I've been to hell and back and now it's just a part of me…"_ Loki… Why was he here? Why was he watching you with so much intent? Why did he have to be here when all the weird stuff was going on? Your mind seemed trapped within itself as the music moved on, and your lips continued their song. You moved closer to him until you were eye to eye, staring straight at each other.

 _"Without the darkness, there'd be no light in me…"_ If there was any doubt in your mind that this whole scenario was weird, it was gone in that moment.

_"I can be your heavenly or I can be your hell  
_ _I can say a prayer for you or I can cast a spell  
_ _I push you to the darkness just to pull you to the light"_

_"Cause I can take away your breath or I can bring you back to life"…_ You reached out to touch him with your spare hand, wondering whether this was all a dream. You were abruptly stopped by him grabbing your wrist before you touched him, his eyes steely and hard. You felt a jolt of something through you, like electricity, or power, as something settled in the pit of your stomach. He wrenched you closer, barely a breath away from him, as he growled into your ear. “You don’t touch me unless you have earned it, stupid little girl." With a smirk, he added. "Maybe in time."

 _"Half God, half Devil..._ _Half God, half Devil..."_ You pulled yourself out of his grasp, angry with his attitude, and you were not one to be called a little girl. You glared at him with disgust and continued the lines, making sure no eye contact was made with him. Yet, you couldn't deny there was something there between you, however, in hindsight, the whole crowd had acted really odd in response to the song. What the hell was going on? You continued on with the song, trying your best not to look at the crowd, and got to the point where you just wanted the song to end.   
  
You handed back the mic to the Dj and jumped off the stage, as people clapped and cheered. It was a very surreal experience. You waded your way through the people as the music changed to another rock anthem, avoiding Loki as best you could, though you could no longer see him and tried to find Justine, however, it was far more difficult than you had expected, where had she gone? Deciding that you would find her later, you headed for the bar, in desperate need of another drink.   
  
After waiting your turn, you decided it would be best to buy two so you didn't have to go up to the bar again in a hurry. When you had received your drinks and paid, you sighed, somewhat glad to be off the stage and away from the majority of the crowd. You felt a hand on your waist and turned round in an instant, no one should be touching you like that unsolicited.  
  
"You did really well up there. You were awesome." Said a blonde guy, looking at you with dusky blue eyes. Taking his hand off you, you shuffled back from him, you didn't want any trouble, but so far he had caused no harm.   
  
"Thanks." You said simply, not really wanting to invite conversation. The guy stepped closer, and you became very aware he was in your personal space.   
  
"It felt like you called to me, I've never known anything like it." He placed his hand on your arm and leaned in closer. "I know you were singing for me, I know you want me. I want you too." He ended in a lustful murmur, trying to pull you closer still. You raised your eyebrow in response and backed away from him. This guy was incredulous!   
  
"I don't think so. I don't want you. I don't want anyone. Now do yourself a favour and go away before you start trouble, I am a cop, if you want trouble, I can make it happen." You glared at him, outstretching an arm to hold him from coming closer. Who did he think he was?  
  
"Aww Cmon baby, don't play hard to get. The chemistry is obvious." He pushed your arm aside and grabbed your face, pulling you into a kiss, his tongue trying to snake into your mouth. You were about to shove him away when you felt him leave your grip before you had a chance to do anything. A hand was wrapped around his shirt and was moved away from you. Thank goodness, at least the bouncers were looking after you.   
  
"Stay away from her, the Lady said no." You blinked when you realised it was Loki. Rolling your eyes, you almost wished that you could have the blonde guy back, Loki set you on edge every time he was near. Loki let the guy go, and seemed to say something, which you couldn't decipher over the music. The guy looked like he was going to shit himself and scurried away. He turned his piercing eyes back to you and gave you a sly grin.   
  
"Bravo. Do you want a medal?" You declared, taking a sip of your drink. You weren't exactly in the mood for that smug grin and his need to shove his superiority complex at you in multiple different ways. This might have only been the second time speaking to him but you had sussed that much out at least.   
  
"I didn't realise lowly detectives could hand those out, let alone a defenceless little girl." He waved at the bartender who set about getting his drink. You scowled at him, he was so fucking obnoxious.  
  
"Whether we did or not, you wouldn't be getting one." You leaned on the bar looking at all the glass bottles shining where the light caught them. "People like you aren't deserving of them." Loki scoffed, obviously taken aback by your statement.   
  
"People like me? Hah. You know nothing of what you speak, little girl." You shot him a look of contempt, and promptly turned him and prodded him roughly in the chest. It was difficult not to notice the toned muscle underneath his shirt, but you resisted, this guy was getting on your nerves, even if it was Loki.   
  
"Enough. Don't speak to me like an idiot, I'm not a child and...Don't you dare call me that." You moved back to your original position. "If all you are going to do is insult me, then fuck off. I don't need it."   
  
"Ohhh, but I was enjoying myself." He answered with a mischevious grin. "Why would I stop something that I enjoy, if you give it a chance..." He slid closer to you and spoke quietly in your ear. "...you might enjoy it too." The velvet tone in his voice caused the hairs to rise on the back of your neck, yet it wasn't fear that gripped you, but the strange pull that you had towards him, the one you had been trying to avoid.   
  
"Loki, what do you want?" You turned to face him, your patience wearing thin. The pull grew stronger as you looked him in the eyes, you just wanted to reach out and touched him, but you grabbed your glass in an effort to stop yourself.   
  
"I am merely interested in you. There is something odd about you-"  
  
"Thanks a lot." You interrupted sarcastically.   
  
"By the gods, let me finish woman!" You noticed he was starting to get annoyed, now this you were on board with, if he was annoying you, you could give him a taste of his own medicine. Seeing this as your new conquest, you obliged to listen, biting your lip to give him a chance to start again before you interrupted him again. "Didn't you notice that the crowd acted oddly when you were singing?"   
  
Raising an eyebrow, you searched his eyes for an answer, was it his doing? "Well yes, they weren't booing me off the stage for a start." You laughed, knowing that was what should have happened. Loki gave you an exasperated expression.   
  
"No that is not what I meant, did you not notice that they seemed in a trance or did that go over your head?" Irritation coloured his otherwise silken voice.  
  
"Okay, so they were a little strange. Whats the big deal?" They had acted weird, but why was he so interested? The guy acted like you were an insult punchbag, what did it matter if they did? Loki cocked an eyebrow at your flippancy, whatever he seemed to be getting at, you were completely missing it.   
  
"Do you not feel it? Can you not see what you are doing?" He wasn't helping you, only answering your questions with his own. He was becoming more of an annoyance, you wished you could stop this pull to him,  but you could imagine just placing your hand on him, wondered what it would be like, the thought only made the feeling stronger, and you rubbed your temple, to try and relieve the pressure. He flicked his eyes to you, as if you had actually touched him, or slapped him, either way, he tilted his head, his eyes seeming to sparkle,  _that_  grin appearing at the corners of his mouth. What had just happened? You hadn't answered or moved in any way other than rubbing your head. "Well well, you cannot help yourself can you?" Green fire appeared to dance in his eyes, he was up to something.   
  
"Can't help what?" You asked in complete confusion, shifting your body to face him, to look him dead on in the face. His last words not making the blindest bit of sense. The grin spread across his face as if he were a small child with a new toy. You hadn't realised how close he was, had he moved without you noticing? Was that the reason the pull had grown stronger? "Loki... You are too close, please for my own sanity back off." His grin grew, he was enjoying this far too much, but he didn't move away.   
  
"You are desperate to reach out and touch me, aren't you?" There was that tone again, the one that seemed to whisper in your ear, the little devil sitting on your shoulder goading you to commit a sin. "It's eating you up inside. I can feel it. I can hear it. I will allow you this once." You frowned, still not sure what he was on about. He wasn't wrong, however, that had been your thought the whole time you had been standing next to him, or whenever he was close. The magnetism to him hit you like a freight train, the pull was too much to bear. It was like he had the key and had now opened Pandora's box. "Go on,  _do it!_ " You couldn't stop yourself, the draw now seeming to scream inside you. Tentatively you reached out, hesitating on occasion until Loki grabbed your hand and placed it on his chest.   
  
 **Time stood still.**  
  
Everything stopped, you looked at him in shock, and it was mirrored on his own face. It must have been his doing, there was no doubt this was one of his tricks, you assumed that his powers must have extended to something like this. Yet, he looked just as confused as you, until he focused his eyes on you. They were no longer sparkling, they were dark, and wanting. What had you done? Was he going to kill you? Maybe add your bones to his skeleton throne? There was no limit on the odd thoughts and fears you were now having. Loki appeared frozen as if pondering his next move, but also like he was fighting with some demons of his own. As if in slow motion, he reached out to you, gliding his fingertips along your jaw, weaving them to hold the back of your neck and pressed his lips to yours.   
  
White heat seared through you like everything was connected, your, body enthralled with the sensation of waves of electricity washing over you, to the point you were sure you could see with your eyes closed. In that moment everything was perfect, complete...infinite. His lips were like Larva, they were hot and deliciously soft. You could feel his heart beating under your hand placed on his chest, and it took you a second to realise that it had regulated to the same rhythm of your own. You didn't want it to end, like a high from a drug, but there was something that scared the living shit out of you. It was too perfect. It was a lie. Nothing that good could be true.   
  
With everything you had, you tore yourself away from him. Hand going to your mouth, as if memorising his lips on yours. The raven-haired man looked at you in wonder, as if he had his world shaken. You felt shakey yourself, and you needed to get away. It petrified you. Whatever had happened, was not natural. Nothing about the evening was anything but fucking insane. You started to move back, eyes wide with fear. Loki moved towards you, sensing that you were bound to freak out at that. "No!" You raised your hand, to stop him coming near. He looked like he had been slapped physically, but you didn't have time to worry about that. You turned on your heels to get away, upon walking into a proverbial wall, realised that Thor was standing behind you.   
  
"Hey..." He was stopped by the shake of your head and you moved out of his away, needing fresh air, and made a b-line for the exit.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Loki, have you lost your ways with women?" Thor laughed but stopped when he saw the look on his face and his action of rubbing his cheek. "Are you well brother? You look like you have seen a ghost."  
  
"I.. Have no idea what just happened." Loki hadn't meant to sound so shocked, as his eyes lingered on where she had been. What the hell was that? He had never felt anything like it.   
  
"I never thought I would see the day that my brother failed to woo a woman." The blonde chuckled, not really understanding why he was so confused. Loki's mind raced, there was something very odd about her, something was hidden in her, deep down, which seemed to resonate with people around her, and worse, he was affected.   
  
"It cant be possible. She is human. It is a myth." Loki was speaking to himself rather than in response to Thor. "That woman is dangerous."   
  
"But you like dangerous, that much is true for both of us," Thor added, amused at Loki's strange brooding attitude.  __  
  
"That... I... Do.."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo! Sorry this has taken so long, it has been sitting in my Stash for ages half finished. Suffice it to say I have been extremely tired with my condition and my writing has suffered because of it. Either way I hope that you enjoy it, and like the theatrics in it. I mean it is Marvel right? :P Let me know what you think in the comments and know that I thank you so much for your support.

**Part 3**  
  
The night air was cool on your skin and you finally felt like you could breathe. You walked along the path feeling lost. What in the world had happened? What was going on? Loki must have been playing a trick on you, a cruel one at that. He obviously wanted something from you, it didn't take a rocket scientist to work out what, he was male after all. Your fists clenched, he was such an arrogant prick and to think you had almost fallen for the world stopping movie crap. Everyone knew it wasn't really like that. The world didn’t stop revolving, time didn’t pause in that singular moment, angels didn’t start singing, and most of all fireworks didn’t go off, just because you kissed someone.  
  
You stormed past people, needing to get as far away as possible, not realising that they were keeping a fair distance from you. You kept walking until the people thinned out and there was no one in sight, finally breathing a sigh of relief, your mind was racing as your heart thudded in your chest. You made your way to a small public garden and sat down on the bench, needing to try and calm yourself down. You had no doubt now that he was the Loki, no one else could have played a trick like that without some kind of special power. It made you shudder, what were his intentions? Why was he playing this weird game with you? All you wanted to do was get on with your life. Nothing could help you fathom what he was up to or what part you had to play in it.

You growled as you thought of him, the mischief in his eyes that would harden into something steadfastly troubling, it almost felt like he peered into your soul. It wasn’t to say that you didn’t like that look, but it was far too close for comfort, you felt exposed and vulnerable around him, not something you liked or would want to experience again. Why did he seem to keep following you? He had turned up at the right moment when you had been on duty, then at the rock club, then again when the guy decided to harass you at the bar he was there. Loki had then asked you loads of questions, to which he seemed to be pushing you for an answer you simply didn’t have.

After sitting on the bench for a quarter of an hour, not getting any answers from your own brain you heard a ruckus over the other side of the park. Instinct kicked in and the police officer in you compelled you to check out what was going on. The sight as you drew closer almost caused you to freeze, patting your jeans front pocket you were glad you had your badge on you. There was a woman being manhandled by a group of three men, she was whimpering and crying out in protest, but no one else was around to hear her. It was obvious what was going on, and your anger rose at the sight, these bastards would scatter before they hurt her, you were determined.    
  
"Get off me! You fucking disgusting assholes. GET OFF ME!" Yelled the woman.   
  
"Shut up whore!" One man growled as he slapped her across the face as the others wrestled with her clothes. "You women should know better than to dress like that."  
  
"Begging, no, gagging for it aren't you!" Another piped in, in a smarmy voice. "You will get what you want, just stop struggling."   
  
"Party in the park for four, huh? Seems like not everyone is enjoying it." You interrupted as you reached them. The men stopped and looked at you, shocked that you had happened upon them. At least they had stopped messing about with her for the time being. "I am with the police, I suggest, for your own good, that you let her go and come with me down the station. Quietly." You flashed your badge at them, the whole situation didn't scare you in the slightest, you had been trained to deal with situations like this, however, one small difference, was this time you didn't have your gun on you. A slight snag, but hopefully it wouldn't come to that.   
  
"Ohhhh a cop are you? All on your own cutie? You gonna take all of us on are you?" Said one with a sneer on his face, such arrogance. He let go of the woman and walked towards you chuckling. "Here boys, I think we've got a goody two shoes on our hands, do you think we should teach her a lesson." His laughing grew louder. Taking a step back, you knew you had slightly misjudged the situation, the odds were definitely not in your favour.   
  
"Enough bullshit. Stop what you are doing or I will have no choice but to use force.” Your voice was commanding, though inside you were beginning to falter. The man's eyes softened for a few moments, looking like he was deliberating something.   
  
"Maybe she's right." He said flatly. “We should stop what we are doing.” You were stunned and you weren't the only one, the looks the other men gave him were of confusion and outrage. What was going on? That was something that you had never expected that reaction from a thug.   
  
"Are you fucking kidding Larry? Take the bitch down and get it done quickly!" Shouted one of them, and the man's, apparently called Larry, eyes changed back to his leering dangerous gaze almost as if finally out of a trance. Without a second thought, he grabbed your hair and pushed you down to the floor. You kissed the gravel in the next second and groaned at the impact of the floor. You heard the man’s laughter above you, as you seethed with anger, clenching your fists as you readied yourself to remove your face from the floor. How dare he touch you! It scared you a little as to how angry you had become, you were usually so calm and collected, but something about this had riled you up beyond belief.   
  
“Get your filthy hands off me.” You growled from the dirt.   
  
“Oh, how sweet, the little cop is getting angry.” Jeered the man with his hand still wrapped in your hair. That was enough to push you over the edge, using all your strength you pushed yourself up from the ground, and moved to grab the man’s arm to release your hair. He screamed out in pain even though you had not even touched him, his hand retreating from you.   
  
“Eh, Todd, look what she's done to Larry, bitch! You’re going to get it now!” Yelled one of the men, as they ran towards you.   
  
“Ants like you deserve to be trodden on, eradicated like the pestilence you are.” You shouted in a voice that barely resembled your own. You focused on one of the men, arm in a defensive stance bracing yourself for the impact …. That never came.  You watched in horror as the guy was flung backwards as he reached a foot away from you, causing a horrid thud as he hit the floor.   
  
“FUCKING FREAK” Screamed the other guy after witnessing what you had just done to his partner in crime. You were stunned, mortified as to what had just happened, what the fuck was going on? Your mind had turned to scrambled egg in the process and all you could see was red.  
  
“People like you deserve to die, preying on the innocent pure souls for your own enjoyment.” You strode up to him, shoving your hand around his throat, and with little hardship slammed him into the ground, without hesitation. Your conscious was freaking out as if trapped in a body you had no control over, who was this person, had someone taken over your body? Your thoughts were washed away when another wave of red anger flooded over you. “Will you beg for your life? Like the insect you are?”  
  
“Please.. don’t. I..” The man was breathy and fearful, probably the first time he had been put in his place.   
  
“I hope your gods judge you in the afterlife.” You squeezed harder on his neck, your anger and adrenaline peaking.

“Enough” You heard your voice called as you felt a firm hand on your shoulder, as it pulled you away from your victim and placed you into the grip of another. Initially, you struggled until it finally registered who had said it.. Thor.. It took you a few minutes to calm down to the point where your brain was allowed to function. You watched with fresh eyes at the scene in front of you.   
  
There were men littered over the park, groaning in agony and the woman she had been trying to save was nowhere to be seen. Pieces seemed to meld together of what happened and you looked on in horror. Your arms were held behind your back and when you moved, there was no release.   
  
“You really are a dark horse aren’t you.” The velvety dark tones of Loki danced over your neck as he spoke behind you. His chuckle sent shudders down your spine. “And there you were making out that you knew nothing, you are far more clever than I had you pegged for.” He moved to stand beside you, as you looked at him with confusion.   
  
“I have no idea what happened or what came over me.” You answered simply, your voice sounding visibly shaken. Loki raised an eyebrow at you, giving you an unbelieving gaze.   
  
“You doth protest too much I think. For a Midgardian to exhibit the powers you have, is something short of a miracle.” He stood in thought for a second, his green eyes clouded with thought. “Saying that it is not completely out of scope, there have been odd things happening here, according to Thor. You could be Inhuman, though I’m sure Shield would have already contacted you if you were.”   
  
You looked at him blankly. “What are you talking about?” You felt a wave of nausea wash over you as you stumbled to stay up straight. Loki grabbed your arm, keeping you upright and moved you to a bench not far from the both of you.   
  
“You really have no idea? You’ve just been living your life as a normal person all this time?” He sounded perplexed and almost shocked.   
  
“I have absolutely no clue what you are talking about, and for your information, I  _am_ a normal human being. All of this shit started because of you.” You growled bitterly at him, you scowled but thought otherwise when your head seared with pain. “Fuck! Loki can you sort out my hands, I’m not going to do anything else. Untie me will you?”

“Because of me?” He paused as he released your hands, his scent of cologne tantalising your senses, he paused before moving away from you entirely, looking straight into your eyes, barely a breath away. There was that look again, dark and brooding, that one that made you feel naked in front of him. He brushed his thumb over your bottom lip, your breath hitched in your throat, what was he going to do? "You are bleeding." He stated simply as he moved to his original position. Your fingers touched your lips where his thumb had been and you looked at the tips that were smeared with blood. You hadn't realised that you had cut your lip in the fight, though now knowing, you felt the throb of pain and pressure around the wound.   “You mean to tell me that none of this ‘weird shit’ as you say has ever happened before?”   
  
You massaged your temples, as you watched Thor dealing with the men that you had encountered, it seemed that the men were still panic-stricken at what had happened and were as meek as mice, awaiting the police. You closed your eyes, you were so disappointed in yourself but more than anything you were scared. You looked at your hands and turned them over in front of you. What the hell had happened?  
  
“I take from your silence that is a no.” Loki mused to himself. Thor joined you not long after, with a childish grin on his face.   
  
“I have never seen three men so eager to go to the authorities.” He remarked chuckling. “They seem to think you are superwoman!” He added his voice full of mirth, but when he looked into your eyes and saw how scared you truly were, his expression changed. He knelt down in front of you, and searched your face with his eyes, he seemed concerned. “What happened? You seem shaken.”  
  
“I don’t know. I had to get some air after Loki’s idiotic trick at the bar." You noticed Loki's expression of surprise and continued. "I chilled out here, heard a sound, found those guys trying to assault a woman… I told them to stop and everything else is kinda blurry. I know that I felt an overwhelming rage that I thought would never stop, at least until they had stopped breathing….” You couldn’t look at him as the words flooded out… You had never thought that you would take a life out of anger. It would be part of your duty not as a personal vendetta.  
  
"This is very strange indeed. Give me a moment." Thor gave you an easy smile, and as he stood up, grabbed Loki and dragged him off. They spoke in hushed tones and seemed to be arguing, you held your head in your hands, still reeling from the whole ordeal. What was happening? Why did everything seem to stem from meeting Loki? You just wanted to curl up in bed and sleep for all eternity, though just as you finally began to steady your shaking you heard the police cars pull up by the side of the park. You really didn't want to deal with anyone, you were just cold and tired and yearned for tonight to be over.   
  
Much to your surprise Thor greeted them, spoke to them quietly and lead them off to the men you had injured. Loki returned to you, seeming somewhat annoyed. "My brother is such a kiss ass. Come on let's get you home." You looked at him with a great fear. Loki knowing your address was the last thing you needed.   
  
"No, I'll get home by myself. Besides I need to speak to the police about the incident." You said standing with a wobble.   
  
"Odin strike you where you stand! Will you stop arguing with me?!" You couldn't help but smile, annoying him satisfied the child in you, and he gave you a withering look.   
  
"Why stop the habit of the lifetime?" You answered quietly.   
  
"Because it will be the end of one of us, and it will not be me." He retorted with a sideways glance.   
  
"Is that a challenge My dear god of Mischief." You shocked yourself with how you were now acting, this man was giving you a serious personality complex, but you simply could not help it. You knew you would lose, but what did people always say?  _It is not the winning, its the taking part that counts._ Loki looked at you, his eyes seeming to glint in the darkness, challenging Loki was probably not the best idea, especially not in the condition you were in.   
  
"Do not play with fire Little girl, if you do not know how to light a match," Loki growled in response, yet there was a sense that he was daring you to do it. That little voice nudging you to push a little further, to lead you down a far more dangerous path.   
  
"This little girl does not need to play with fire to win." You answered, matching his tone. You hated that he had donned that name for you, but to hell with it. If he wanted to play games, then a game he was going to get. "Now, I need to speak to the police before I go, they will want to speak to me about what happened." You added drawing yourself out of the situation that Loki was intentionally getting you into.   
  
"Thor is sorting it. You will not need to speak to them." He placed his hand on the base of your spine and moved you in the other direction.   
  
"Now. Home." He ordered, you knew then, that this whole ordeal was not over yet but worse than that, you wouldn't be able to get away from Loki. 


	4. Part

Part 4  
  
The journey back home was a quiet one, you felt weak, and nervous being around Loki. He was sat in the taxi next to you, it was terribly hard not to notice his form next to you or the way his arm brushed against yours when the car went over a bump. You stared out of the window, watching the streets and buildings pass by in a blur, trying to cancel out the god-awful buzzing in your head that was becoming louder by the minute. You grimaced, using your hand to massage your forehead and wondered why you were feeling so awful, let alone the fact that you had to be sitting in the same car as Loki.   
  
"I see tonight has taken it out of you." You heard him speak, though he was not looking at you, and his voice was a sultry murmur. "It takes a lot of energy to  _'squash mortals like the parasites they are'"_ He said this with a tad of amusement, though as if paraphrasing you. You turned your head to him with a look of confusion, had you said that? That did not sound like you at all. He glanced at you and laughed, your expression was obviously hilarious to him, which only made you frown. "You seem to have an ability of not knowing what you are doing or otherwise forgetting what you do." His chuckle died out.   
  
"Loki, as much as you might find this amusing-" You were interrupted by the driver, and proceeding to pay, you got out of the car and walked up the path to your home, unwavering if you left Loki behind. Hearing his footsteps behind you, you rolled your eyes. An Asgardian chaperone wasn't exactly high on your favourite things to do list, rummaging through your pockets you realised that you didn't have your key. Luckily for you, you kept a spare key in a fake rock not far from your porch and retrieved it quickly, still under your babysitter's eye. "So as I was saying."  
  
"I did not realise we were still talking. Nothing you say will intrigue me." Loki said flatly. In fact, it took you aback, you knew he was hard at points, but he was being just flat out rude. Upon entering the hallway you threw your keys on the little side table and walked into the kitchen, feeling annoyed.   
  
"I would say make yourself at home but I rather you didn't." You stated bitterly, just wanting to go to bed and forget any of this ever happened, and Loki was not standing in your hallway playing with your fairy lights. "Please don't-" What you were going to say was to not pull them down.. just as he pulled them down. You gave an exasperated sigh as you made your way back to the hallway, pushed Loki out the way, grabbed your ladder from the understairs cupboard and put them back up. "Do you have to touch everything?"   
  
Loki didn't say a thing, just the flash in his eyes was enough to let you know that you had  _definitely_ said the wrong thing. It was like baiting a bull. That green flare in his eyes meant only one thing. You shook your head and practically ran into the kitchen. That look.  **That Look.**  It was far too much for you to handle, and you needed to clean up after the fight, but, god, he was something. Why the hell were you thinking like this? He was undeniably attractive, but he was a pig. You heard him walk in, as you were dabbing a wet cloth to your lip to reduce the swelling, things felt awkward, but what could you expect? You had a guy that you didn't particularly like, who had almost enslaved all of humanity, standing in your kitchen.   
  
"Why do you always run away from me?" You paused, his voice was innocent enough, but his words were calculated, inciting a response from you. You turned and looked at him. Why on earth was he just watching you, that glint of mischief in his eyes? What could he possibly want from you? You bowed your head as you pressed the cloth to your lip. As much as you hated to admit it, you did run away from him and what was worse was because of the reason. It scared you being around him. Things seemed to fall into place around him and that neverending pull that had you in knots was something that was hard to bear.   
  
"I don't run away from you. It just so happens I am not particularly fond of your presence." You lied and you both knew it. A smile flickered across Loki's lips as his fingers glided along the kitchen counter, he was becoming far too close for comfort again, and that was where the pull was strongest.   
  
"You should know not to lie to me." He said with a sly chuckle. What was it about him using  _that_  voice, the one that made your body tingle like it was smouldering?  
  
"Look Loki. I don't know whats going on,  or why there's this weird thing whenever you are near, but either way, I don't like it." You said nonchalantly, making a concerted effort to move away from him, even though it made his point more obvious. "I need to take a shower, can you please just sit over there and not touch anything? I really don't want my house destroyed before I go to bed." Loki held up his hands, your tone must have been enough for him to realise that he needed to back off and went to sit down on the sofa obediently.   
  
As you walked into your bathroom you couldn't help but smirk, you had just told a god, in all rights, to sit down and shut up. Your inner self, giggled as you threw your clothes off and stepped into the shower. Goodness, it felt good to be under the hot water and more so... alone. You stood under the water for what seemed like forever, the water massaging your skin and the heat relaxing your muscles. The feeling intensified, the sensation of warm hands running over your back, over your shoulders and around your ribs, the light fluttering of fingertips over your skin. In truth your mind wandered, would this be what it felt like to be in  _his_ hands?  
  
Instantly you opened your eyes. You shocked yourself that you were even having these thoughts and you mentally scolded yourself for letting your hormones take over, even briefly. You looked down, the water seemed to shift and then began to run normally. You blinked a few times, wondering what you had just seen or if you had seen anything strange at all. Was it just a figment of your imagination? You checked the door and the clothes on the floor; nothing had moved. It must have been your imagination. Thank goodness he would never know that you had had those thoughts. You could bury them deep and never, ever, remember them again.   
  
When you were satisfied that you were clean, you stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around yourself, not forgetting to tie your hair up in a towel as well and padded into your bedroom. The headache seemed to have subsided whilst you were in the shower but you still felt tense, the whole time you felt like you were being watched and it was unnerving. Deciding it was best to try and dress quickly, you set to it, throwing on underwear, dark blue lounge pants and a slough fit V neck top; you were very aware that you would not do or wear anything that would provoke Loki in anyway to god knows what. Safer was always best.   
  
After towel drying and brushing your hair, you sauntered back into the living room where you found that Loki was  _not_  sitting where you had told him to. Still, it didn't look like anything was broken, that was something at least. You found him in your study, looking quite intently at a vase, he seemed enraptured by it and it mesmerised you as to how lost in thought he seemed. Whether he was aware of your presence or not, he made no acknowledgement that you were and strangely you were happy just to observe him.  
  
"Enjoy your shower?" He said, once again not looking at you, the sudden speech made you jump. There was something that resembled a smirk on his lips, but it was gone before you could really register it. He half cocked an eyebrow as he gave you a sideways glance, it was almost as if he was looking for your reaction, one that you weren't sure what to give.   
  
"Yes thank you. I feel quite refreshed. What are you looking at?" You knew what he was looking at, but avoiding any conversation about you in the shower was worth braving normal chitchat.   
  
"This." He offered you a view of a vase. "I find it interesting. Where is it from?" He seemed genuinely interested, moving closer to him, allowing yourself the brief readjustment to the strength of the pull to him, and took it out of his hands, looking it at.   
  
"This vase? It was my mothers and her grandmothers before that." You answered simply, running your fingers over the beautifully crafted silver. From the fluted neck, it plumed into a wonderful emerald green glass encased in the most fantastic metal work. It often reminded you of a lily or some other delicate flower, and the silver, of art nouveau with the swirls of the design period.   
  
"It is beautiful, I haven't seen handiwork like this since..." He trailed off and frowned as if thoughts seemed to be falling into place.   
  
"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" You asked hesitantly, he was being pretty weird in the way he was talking.   
  
"Who was your mother? Your grandmother?" You looked at him startled.   
  
"Her name was Alva, she wasn't really anyone. She was a lawyer, a really good one, but no one that you would know. Especially not up in... er..." You faltered. Where was he from?  
  
"Asgard." Loki prompted, his eyes still not wavering from you, a certain air of suspicion around him.   
  
"Right, Asgard. Well, Yeah, there you go, my mother was ordinary. I didn’t know my Grandmother, my mother never spoke of her, well, before she left. Anything else you need to know whilst I'm here?" You asked, your growing annoyance beginning to make you twitchy, why did he need to know all of this? What was he getting at? You’d rather not speak about your mother.   
  
"No. I do not believe so. Do you have refreshment?" He asked seeming to come out of his thoughts.   
  
"You want a drink?" It had not occurred to you until then that you hadn't been a very good host, and not offered him a drink. "Tea? Coffee? Water?” Intrigue caught him again, that wicked smile was back, but for what? It was just a drink.   
  
“Why not all of them?” He said airily.   
  
“Why do you need all of them? I'm sure you’ve tasted water at least once in your lifetime. Do you really need a tea  _and_  a coffee? You will be up all night.” You asked as you walked towards the kitchen.

Loki caught up with you in the hallway, whispering in your ear without a flicker of hesitation. “Maybe you should have some too, you could join me.” The suggestion was about as subtle as a brick and you had to stop in your tracks as you laughed, placing your hand on your forehead.

“Do people seriously fall for that crap?” You eyed him, amusement playing in your voice. He raised an eyebrow at you, he didn’t seem to believe that there was an issue or it hadn’t been in the past.   
  
“They have done, but they are for the weak minded.” Loki circled around you like a hunter after its prey. You eyed him cautiously, you were going to be ready for whatever he was going to throw at you. “But, you, you are going to be far more difficult to tame.” You saw the side of his lip twitch in a smirk.   
  
“I am not an animal Loki, and I would prefer it if you didn’t look like you were going to eat me in the next five minutes” You glowered at him.

“I'm sure I could-“ You interrupted his train of thought.

“No that is not what I meant!” You gave an exasperated sigh. You moved closer to him, eyes intent, your stride deliberate, grabbed the collar of his shirt, and pulled him closer to you, barely a breath away from each other. Being so close was extremely difficult, Loki’s breath hitched in his throat, you looked at him under your long lashes, and moved your lips to his ear, being very careful to make sure that you did not touch him.

“If I wanted you Loki, I would take what I wanted and whenever I wanted.” Your tone was nothing more than a whisper, you felt him shudder under your words, a smile forming at your lips, did you really have the power to turn Loki of Asgard into putty in your hands? When you pulled away, glancing up at him once more, you gave him a cheeky smile and wink. Within moments you were away from him and safe. “Now, tea and Coffee?”   
  
“Just coffee please.” You paused for a second and pivoted where you stood. Did he seem slightly off balance? Almost as if he didn’t know how to respond. You tilted your head as you watched him. “Stop looking at me like that.”   
  
“My, my…” Laughter escaped you before you could stop it. “Whats the matter My Lord? Not used to a woman knowing what she wants?” You curtseyed, pretending to be someone of lower in rank, at any rate you probably were. This time you saw a genuine smile and a small chuckle from him.   
  
“No, it isn’t that. I didn’t think Midgardians were that interesting. I think I might have been wrong. I have to admit you are strange but you have kept me on my toes since we met.” He actually sounded genuine, even if he had insulted you. “But there is more to you than even you know.”   
  
“Oh, not this again.” You turned back to the coffee pot and watched it percolate. “I don’t know what you want me to say.”   
  
“Do you not notice the odd things that are happening around you? The way that people seem to do what you want?” He wasn’t teasing you this time, but it was a sincere question. Still staring at the coffee pot you thought over things, maybe he was right, but you had just thought that you were good with people, rather than anything else.   
  
“Yeah, but there are a lot of people like that in the world, masters of persuasion. You know the type.” You gave him a sly look over your shoulder and saw him slowly raise his eyebrows at you.   
  
“You aren’t like normal people.” Loki moved around the center console and leant on the counter opposite you.   
  
“I’ll take that as a compliment.” You laughed as you grabbed two mugs from the cupboard and set about making the coffee.   
  
“It wasn’t meant to be, but take it as you will.” He stated blankly. “I believe it is beyond your comprehension.”   
  
“Remember I have hot coffee in my hands. I will not hesitate to throw it in your face Loki.” You growled your threat. “If I'm not like normal people, then I should understand how  _not normal_  I am.” You passed the coffee over to him, not worrying if it spilt and leant on the counter with your arms folded.

“Are you always this defensive?”  
  
“Are you always this rude?” You retorted, taking your cup and gingerly sipping your coffee. It was a rhetorical question, enough to let him know that he had insulted you.   
  
“It has been mentioned.” He chuckled under his breath and took a sip of coffee himself. He gave you an approving nod. “This is nice, I can see why Thor likes the hot beverages here.” He drank deeply as if the heat of the boiling coffee didn’t affect him. “Now, if I cannot make you understand everything else going on, we could at least explore this odd pull that you talk about.” He placed his cup on the counter, and your eyes widened.   
  
“Um... No?” You said meekly hiding behind your cup.   
  
“What is it that scares you so much?” He said darkly, slowly moving closer. The tension in the air between you was thick and imploring you for something to happen. “Do you not like it? That our bodies call to each other when we are close?” He was even closer now.   
  
“No I don’t, I can't stand it.” You responded with a scowl. He tilted his head as he looked at you, his eyes scanning your features as his lithe form slid closer still.   
  
“I do not believe that for a second. You know… the temptation is just as great for me..” He said earnestly, though his voice was dripping with lust. If he wasn’t lying, then he had no control over it either and had less control over it than you did. Shocked on your part was an understatement.   
  
“As much as it is nice to know that I am not the only one having issues, that does not mean we have to act on it.” You said, trying to press into the counter at a failing attempt to get away from him, as he slid his hands either side of you and rested on the counter himself. You were trapped.   
  
“Look at me.” He ordered. His tone was harsh, but the pull was so great now, it lost its hardness. Slowly you looked up at him, fearful of what might happen, of another kiss happening and not being able to stop yourself. “Do not hide from me.” He ran his thumb over your bottom lip as his slender fingers ran along your jawline.    
  
“Loki... Don’t... Please” You implored, your voice shakey, you felt your adrenaline surging like last time. “I cant do-“ You murmured, he drew closer not paying attention to your pleas, his eyes dropping to look at your lips. There was no doubt it was going to happen now, his eyes flicked to yours, his lips almost touching yours.   
  
“For once, do not fight me. I will take what I want.” He growled into your mouth as he pressed his to yours. The lights seemed to flicker and shine brighter. You heard your heart beat faster and slow down to keep the same rhythm as his. He was enjoying this, as he wrapped an arm around the small of your waist and pulled you against him. There was that perfection again. That scary and utterly unbelievable flawlessness. His scent, the way his hair brushed against your cheek, the softness of his hands and the heat of his lips.   
  
He didn’t ask for permission as he deepened the kiss, you felt you were losing yourself and becoming him, in your mind, you could feel the world connecting through different paths, it was mind-blowing. Your skin became tingly and sensitive, every movement either of you made caused waves of tension through you, seem to pool in your stomach. It was almost too good to be true. Loki was just as enthralled as you, and in that moment anything could have happened.   
  
“So you got her after all brother.” Came the booming voice from the entrance to the kitchen. Both of you pulled back in shock, in dismay and at least in your case embarrassment. You had fallen for it again! How the hell were you going to be able to cope with him after a second kiss? Thor laughed at the sheepish looks on both of your faces like school kids caught out in a lie.   
  
“How… How did you find where I lived? How did you let yourself in?” You tried to get yourself into a normal state of mind, your head was still spinning. Thor lifted your jacket from his arm. “You left your ID in your pocket and the door was unlocked.”   
  
“You could have knocked brother,” Loki remarked snidely, arms crossed over his chest.   
  
“Yes, it is polite to knock.” You agreed with Loki on that point, maybe the one and only time you would ever agree with him.    
  
“My apologies, I did not realise you were  _otherwise engaged._ ” Thor chuckled at the pair of you. It was extremely patronising. “Ohh, Is that coffee?” He almost squealed, completely changing the subject. You sighed as you grabbed another cup and made him his drink. Thor leaned over to take it from you, what was it with Asgardians and disregarding personal space? He looked down at you and faltered, what was going on with him now? Not him too?!   
  
“Why are you looking at me like that?” You asked in confusion, there was something really odd going on.   
  
“Nothing, nothing at all. Thank you for the coffee” He said drawing away from you. “You have had a hard night, you should rest. If you wouldn’t mind, would we be able to retire here for the night? We will be out of your way tomorrow.” Thor smiled gently, how could you refuse such a smile? You rolled your eyes and gave him a small grin.   
  
“I suppose. There is a spare bedroom on the right” You pointed across the living room. “You did help me this evening, it is the least I could do.”  
  
“You are most generous my lady.” Thor placed his hand on his chest and made a small bow, causing you to blush and laugh. “It was an honour to help an enforcer of the law and one with such grace.” You raised an eyebrow at him, laying it on thick much? You noticed Loki roll his eyes at his brother and you stifled a laugh.   
  
“That is a little much Thor….” You moved across the kitchen, placed a kiss on his cheek, you really were grateful for his help with the police and interrupting your kiss for the second time. “But thank you, and thank you for your help earlier. I will see you in the morning.” You made sure you kept your eyes away from Loki and stole away into your room, glad to be somewhere safe, somewhere Loki wouldn’t intrude.   
  
\-------------------

 

“What the hell was that?  _‘it was an honour to help a woman of the law with grace like you’”_ Loki mimicked Thor’s prior statement, his eyes hard and narrowed.   
  
“Brother, are you jealous?” Thor asked, seeming a little out of sorts, he couldn't stop staring where she had just left, he felt jittery and was sure that he could hear whispers in his ears.   
  
“No, I am not. What the hell is the matter with you?” Loki eyed him keenly, Thor was distracted, not really paying attention to him at all.  “Thor. Focus!”   
  
“What? I feel this strange sensation.” Loki raised an eyebrow at his brother's response, walked over to him, and patted his arm trying to see if he had been bewitched, touching him was his way of grounding him.   
  
“The Police Officer got you in a spin?” He couldn’t help but laugh, it was most amusing that Thor was affected by her as well.   
  
“What is going on? That... call to me, it was so strong, every word was laced with seduction, a promise, she cannot be mortal.” Thor looked at his hands, they were trembling.

“No, she is not human.” Loki stated simply.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a dream about this chapter, so I thought it would be best to write it whilst it was still fresh. Gotta love a bit of drama right? Are you still positively confused as to whats going on? If you are... good. You are meant to be lol Let me know what you like about this chapter, you know I love hearing from you guys! If you like it give it some kudos as it does make me a happy lil bunny! I hope you enjoy.

Your dreams that night were fraught and strange, full of odd landscapes and a myriad of weird faces. The whole time you felt tense, when you woke your body ached and you were no more refreshed that when you had gone to sleep. Just fantastic. You lay in bed staring at the ceiling, could things really be as odd as Loki had described? Was there something off about you? 

Your mind jumped to the extreme, maybe, just maybe you were dying, you had read somewhere on the internet that the closer you were to death, the chance for strange things, hidden abilities could emerge. At first, you had waved it off, but now, could there have been something to it? A little extreme… the logical part of your mind warned. No, it was just part of Loki’s scheme to get you infatuated with him, if that was what he was even trying to do.  
  
You thought of last night, and how strange even Thor had acted. He was a sweet one, polite and well mannered, not like Loki, but he had been weird before you went to bed, however, the reason eluded you. It made you chuckle as to how different they were, yet they formed two sides of the same coin. It was a given that Thor was in love with Jane, but the way he looked at you, that gaze that held a little too long, that wasn’t natural of a man who was completely devoted to one woman. It was all very odd indeed.   
  
It occurred to you that you really needed to get up, lying in bed all day was a waste. Just then you heard a knock at the door, you panicked and scrambled to make yourself look presentable. You called for whoever it was to come in, but you were not expecting to see Thor, you tilted your head in bemusement but smiled politely.   
  
“Good morning my Lady. I got the feeling you were awake, so I decided for your hospitality, I would return the favour and bring you a coffee.” He presented you with a little tray with a cup of coffee and a croissant. “There was a bakery at the end of the street, so I went and retrieved you something fresh for breakfast. I would have cooked you something, but as previous situations have shown, you probably would not have a kitchen after I had finished.” He gave you that smile again and you smiled in return, forgetting that your hair was a mess and probably looked like electrified Cousin It.  
  
“Thor, you didn’t need to.” You watched him nod and move to leave. “Wait, I wanted to ask you something. Please sit.” You offered a seat on the side of your bed, as you placed your coffee on the bedside table. “I get the feeling that Loki thinks I am strange or not ‘ _normal’_  I have no idea what he is going on about, and he’s been very odd with me about it. Do you know anything?” Thor sat on the bed and seemed to be formulating an answer.   
  
“I do not. He has suspicions that something is not right with you, something that is not Midgardian. What in fact it is, I am unsure, he has been quite frustratingly vague about it.” You slumped a little in your position, you had hoped that Thor might have been a little more help and had more of an insight as to what Loki’s game might have been. Thor scowled at you. “I am not useless.”   
  
“What?” You looked at him in surprise. “What do you mean ‘you are not useless’?.. Where did that come from?” You frowned wondering what on earth he could have meant, but you froze, the thought had crossed your mind… but you hadn’t said it… had you?  
  
“You said it! I heard it as clear as day.” Thor said, he almost seemed wounded, but covering it up with a hard expression.   
  
“Honestly Thor, I didn’t… I really didn’t. You must have been hearing things.” If he had heard your thoughts, was that him listening or your thoughts talking? The thought was terrifying... “Whatever is going on here, I would never think you were useless…” You placed a hand on his, as a gentle gesture to reaffirm you meant what you said. He looked at you, his eyes searching yours, and drew his hand away.   
  
“Of course, please enjoy your breakfast. I need to speak to Loki.” He left the room as quickly as he had appeared. You sat there in shock. What had just happened? Maybe Loki had been right, maybe you were odd, or ill or just a freak. A chill crept down your spine, something strange was going on here and maybe it wasn’t all Loki that was causing it, though that in itself was terrifying beyond belief.   
  
Taking a deep breath, you ate your pastry and drank your coffee, vowing to actually get up and get ready. You got dressed, deciding on slouch jeans and a dark green long sleeved v neck top with mother of pearl buttons running up from the hem of your sleeve. Looking in the mirror you realised what a state you really looked and groaned knowing that Thor had seen you like it. Brushing your hair out, you decided that a quick dusting of makeup on your eyes wouldn’t go amiss and speedily applied some eyeshadow and some mascara to make sure you actually looked like you had eyes rather than large puffballs. 

  
When you were satisfied with what you looked like, you spritzed yourself with some of your daily perfume when you heard voices in the kitchen. They seemed rather strange, not tense, but apprehensive. A frown forming on your brow you walked out to see what the issue was and found Loki and Thor in the kitchen, looking dreadfully defensive, when you walked into the room a little further you realised it was Tobias, the doorman from the club run.   
  
It didn’t take much to realise that this seemed like a territory issue, with Tobias as the contender for the prize. You looked at all of them, Thor seemed to be his usual polite self though on closer examination he seemed to be clenching his jaw, Loki on the other hand, seemed to be very angered by Toby’s presence, his eyes dark and brooding. He was annoyed.   
  
“Tobias!” You walked past Loki and Thor, putting your hands out to pat them on the arms, almost as a  _‘calm down’_ it worked for the most part, but Loki placed his hand on yours and held it there, stopping you from going further, but not doing it with force. He was warning you, for whatever reason, completely unfounded you were sure, the guy was just a doorman. “What do I owe the pleasure?” You asked sweetly, still very aware of Loki touching you, the need to pull back to him growing within you.   
  
“I heard about what happened. Wanted to see if you were alright?” He offered openly, but you did notice his hesitation. Not that you could blame him, the wall of the  _‘welcoming committee’_  wasn’t exactly hard to miss. He glanced at the two men beside you, was there something in his look? Did he seem somewhat annoyed at their presence? You knew for certain that the brothers reciprocated those feelings.   
  
“Yeah, I’m good thanks, my... friends have been looking after me. Making sure that I am well rested, thank you.” You offered a smile, only for Toby to give them a dark look and take a step further towards you. Loki visibly bristled at the move and you squeezed his arm and gave him a flash of a look to get him to stop.   
  
“That’s good. I was wondering if I could have a word with you? Alone…?” Toby offered gently. You knew that the guys would protest, but apart from their apparent pissing match, you couldn’t see any danger by it, you knew him from work. Removing your hand from Loki’s grasp you nodded and walked into the study with him and closed the doors behind you.   
  
“What is this-“ You felt yourself pushed back against the bookcase and his hand slapped across your mouth.   
  
“Don’t say a word. Just listen. Do not trust them. They are here to find out about you and then once they are done, they will kill you. It is an Asgardian ritual, Loki will use you. Do not fall for it.” His voice was hushed but urgent. His eyes steely and hard, you had never seen him like this, and it scared you. “If you do not listen to me.” You felt the sharpness of a blade to your neck. “I will do the job to myself. If they succeed, we are all doomed.”

Fear set in, but for what reason you couldn’t understand, you had dealt with violence like this before, you were a cop after all, but was it because it played with your thoughts? Because it pulled on the strings of doubt of what Loki was up to? Was that Loki’s game? You mind whirled fast with thoughts so much so it made you dizzy and you couldn’t help but cling to the only thing that was steadfast in your mind... Loki… His name echoed in your mind as if you were calling to him.   
  
“Get your filthy hands off me.” You growled through his hand as you willed him off you. Within an instant he was flung to the other side of the small room as Loki burst in, he took one look at you and froze. Which gave Tobias enough time to stand up and run past the both of you.   
  
“It’s too late..” He rasped as he exited the house.   
  
Loki rushed over to you, his eyes narrowed, you wouldn’t necessarily say he was concerned but suspicious. You felt shaky, your head was pounding and you felt the overwhelming urge to cry. You felt his hands holding your arms, not soft but enough to give you support. Thor walked into the study, his brow etched with worry.   
  
“What was that…?” Thor said at a complete loss.   
  
“She was in danger. She was an idiot and did not heed my warning.” Loki stated.   
  
“How was she supposed to know that the security guard had ill intentions?” Thor retorted, at least he was on your side.   
  
“Do not be so dense brother, you sensed it too. This woman is a law unto herself, hot-headed and stubborn, in other words, she is a witless mortal with no apparent regard for her own life.” Loki returned, he was sounding patronising again and you were starting to feel angry.   
  
“This woman is right here. Remove yourself from my person and kindly fuck off!” You seethed. “You walk in here as if you own the place, tell me what to do! Try it on with me and then stand there and insult me after someone has threatened my life! Honest to the heavens, you have to be the most pompous twat I have ever known.” You stormed away. Stopping to look at Thor who was watching intently. “And for your information, if you were the last two Asgardians in the universe. I would NOT choose you Loki.”   
  
You felt like you were raging inside, his views on you were just disgusting. You were useless and an annoyance to him, why the hell was he still hanging around? You walked over to an empty china cookie jar on the counter, pulled off the lid and grabbed a pack of cigarettes. You weren’t one to smoke very often, but you were tempted to stab someone, probably Loki if you didn’t take five minutes to chill.   
  
Slamming the door behind you, you went and sat on the seat at the end of the garden, shaded by overhanging plants. Why did Toby act like that? You had really liked him, to the point where you were even going to see if he wanted to go for a drink with you one evening. Normal people don’t put knives to each other’s throats, but what he said… that played more on your mind than anything. You were not to trust Loki… was there anyone in existence who trusted him? Truly? You very much doubted it. That being said, you weren’t entirely sure that Loki would go to all that effort to actually bother to kill you. You were an annoyance, not a threat, you could never imagine Thor going along with a plan like that either.

If it was an Asgardian ritual, then Thor would surely know what his brother was up to, it didn’t take a rocket scientist to work out that Thor was with Loki to make sure he didn’t set the world on fire, was this Loki’s punishment for what he had done? Typical, it was now yours. If you ever met Odin, you would definitely be having words. Even still, they had been right, Toby had been a threat, even if they hadn’t known how something had set them both off and it wasn’t just a case of threatened male pride. Maybe if you decided not to send them packing, then you might, just might pay more attention to their warnings next time.

You felt the presence of someone next to you, though you had heard nothing to alert you to their approach. Making a sideways glance to the right you saw Loki sat on the bench next to you, you gave a small cry of surprise and stood up. “What the hell are you doing there?” That smug smile of his causing you to narrow your eyes.   
  
“I thought I would offer you the chance to apologise.” He said matter-of-factly, the smirk not wavering.   
  
“You thought wrong. Why would I apologise to you? You were acting like a complete asshole.” You had to pull in your rage from flying off the handle at him, who the hell did he think he was?!   
  
“If I have to explain it to you… then it isn’t much of an apology, is it?” Loki quipped.   
  
“Don’t be such a woman Loki. I will not apologise to you even if you explain it or not. You should be apologising to me.” He crooked an eyebrow, stretching his arm along the back of the seat and seeming to get comfortable.   
  
“It would be such an error not to. You openly disobeyed both mine and Thor’s warning, you knew there was danger, but you walked in without even a thought for yourself, or us. Also, I would like you to apologise for lying.” He added.   
  
“Lying?! How did I lie?” You had to try to not scream at him. He stood up, and walked over to you, looking you square in the eyes.  
  
“Lying about not choosing me… you would, in a heartbeat, and without hesitation.” That grin appeared, joined swiftly with the voice he knew set you on edge. You couldn’t take it anymore, he had pushed enough of your buttons for you to finally lose it. You raised your hand and swiftly hit him across the face, or at least you thought you had, your hand hit nothing. Your eyes darted around you, he was nowhere to be seen, what the hell? Was this a joke? Another prank to piss you off? Either way, it was working!   
  
A voice whispered in your ear as you felt arms around you from behind and a hand trailing down your stomach over your clothes to cup you between your legs. “You want me with every part of your body….”  You looked down but saw nothing, no hands, no arms, but it was like someone had flicked a switch, and the need for him hit you like a wall of stone. You looked around, you couldn’t see Loki anywhere, but you could hear him chuckling quietly. Biting your lip and running to your room was the only thing you could do for your sanity... and your dignity.  
  
Loki would pay for this...


End file.
